


Naked Stranger

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are rumours about a new bloke in the village. Apparently he is American and naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me. I've never written anything that I've published on this site. Not that I'm very good. I tried. Sorry about my typos and all that, English isn't my strongest suit.
> 
> Please, tell me if you liked it, or not. I'd very much appreciate that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Nothing ever happened in the small village. When something happened at all, everyone talked about it. And when everyone talked about it, some people gossiped more. Those people were often a group of old ladies, the same three old ladies, who always sat outside the local grocery shop, which lead to Ianto hearing some of the gossip.

Usually he didn’t care. He only overheard some of it and later just forgot about it.

This time he had been on his way to work. They had been sitting at the bench with their heads together chatting. If they wanted to talk quietly it didn’t help when they practically shouted at each other.

“He is American.” Mrs. Elliot cooed excitedly. She hugged her purse up to her chest, smiling secretly.

“I want to know how he looks, not where he is from.” The oldest of the three, Mrs. Gracie said harshly.

“He looked like a movie star, a real James Dean.” Mrs. Elliot replied.

“Sounds like bunch of bullocks if you ask me.” Ms. Lounder said. She had never liked gossip, or so she said.

“Elli, stop being so dark to this, my eyes are good. And he was naked-.” Mrs. Eliot said and Ianto decided to leave. It was getting strange and he had been starring at the same apple for over ten minutes.

When he arrived at work his father was head down in a pair of dress shirts.

“You’re late.” Ifan murmured, not looking up.

“Sorry sir.” Ianto answered. He hurried in and let the door close behind him. It was an old tailor shop. The age didn’t stop it from feeling like home.

He looked around for something to do. His dad hadn’t let him touch a scissor since he accidently cut of some material he’d very much like to forget. All he got to do now was measuring, and the village wasn’t that big.

He picked up a cloth. “Might as well wipe some imaginary dust to let the time pass”, he thought to himself.

 “I heard some weird rumours today.” Ifan said after a couple of minutes with silence.

“Oh, you did.” Ianto replied, it became very awkward, but it wasn’t anything unusual.

“Yes.” Ifan said. He turned to his son and stared at him. “Weird rumours, but good rumours.”

“You mean about the new bloke?” Ianto guessed.

Ifan nodded and turned his head back to his work while he talked. “The new bloke, apparently he is an American and a lord. Bullocks that is, an American, a lord? Well, the prime minister is weird too, so there is nothing to say honestly.” Ifan smiled to himself. “But who cares, he is rich. Your mum is making some food she wants you to and Rhi to deliver when you get home.” Ifan finished.

“Why can’t mum do it, sir?” It slipped out of Ianto.

“Because she is your mum, son, and this American is rumoured to be naked. I don’t want to lose her to some naked foreign bloke.”  

‘This American Bloke’ had moved into the old mansion over by the road that led to his own home. This he had learned from neither his dad nor the three old ladies, no. How he had learned it was that at the time when he wandered home much earlier than he had thought it would. It wasn’t even noon. Apparently his mum’s delicious welsh dish couldn’t handle being waited for and Rhi didn’t want to go alone.  

Halfway past the hedge, he heard tennis?, at least someone hitting something with a racket. So he had peeked through the bushes.

Not his best idea. First he saw, he couldn’t quite remember. A naked man was playing tennis. He had seen dark hair, everywhere, yeah, probably. And a whole lot of naked, more or less. Probably less, because it was full frontal and he was sure he had been staring because his eyes had met blue once.

He had jumped back flushing and power walked home feeling embarrassed. The naked rumour was true and he was meeting ‘this American naked bloke’ later.

Oh god.

“There you are.” His mum said when he stepped through the front door. She smiled sweetly at him. A basket was in her hands. “You look flushed, are you alright?” Her forehead wrinkled with worry.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Ianto said and took the basket his mum handed him. He lifted the cloth she had covered it with. It smelled delicious. “Mum?”

“Yes Ianto?” She asked still staring at him worryingly.

“This is lasagne.”

“So?”

“Dad said you had made welsh food.”

“Who cares? It’s not like he will notice, he is American after all.” She said smiling and waved him off.

 “I can’t wait to meet him.” Rhiannon said. They walked side by side up towards the mansion.

“I can’t wait to go back home.” Ianto replied.

“Don’t be such a downer.” Rhiannon said a bit irritated. “You never know what kind of bloke he will be. Maybe he is very down to earth and nice. I’ve heard his handsome, like a film star.”

Ianto felt like replying “doubt that” but he let it be. The sooner he had delivered the fake welsh food, the sooner he could get home.

Rhiannon knocked at the door. She held Ianto’s arm so he couldn’t escape. He continued to stare down at the basket as the door was opened.

Rhiannon introduced herself, so did the American. He seemed very cheerful from his feet, very nice, shoe covered feet. He let his eyes look a bit upwards. Thank god, he was wearing pants. Yes, and there was the American’s crotch covered by a pair of trousers.

Ianto had no memory of what happened next. What he knew next was that he and Rhi walked towards sweet home. He must have said something like “food, for you” because Rhi was giggling.

“You should have seen his face Ianto.”

“I saw enough of him.” Ianto defended.

“Your ears are red.”

“You’re ... red.”

The next couple of weeks often started with a power walk past the Harkness Mansion. Or, it had started like that. Jack, that was his name, had cut his hedge a bit. Now Ianto could see his face every day. It was a nice face, honestly. Jack even waved at him. Yes, he was naked.

It was weird.

Waving was just the beginning. Later on, Jack came down to talk to him when he passed, naked. He was very funny. Ianto could admit that, and easy to talk to. If he didn’t look at what had been imprinted into his brain the first day he had seen him.

The rumours around the village stopped, people had gotten used to the naked American lord.

Then one day it had slipped. “Why... why are you naked?”

And Ianto had been sure that it had been the final blow at their weird friendship.

Jack had laughed awkwardly. “I like the fresh air and I’ve heard that my body is my strongest suit.”

“Do you want a suit that covers?”

“You don’t like me like this?” Jack asked flirtatious though his cheeks were tainted pink.

“Do you want me to like you like that?” Ianto replied a bit too quickly. He felt warm all over.

Jack looked up at the sky.

“Do...do you like me?” Ianto asked after a couple of seconds.

“Yes.”

“Do you want a new suit? I’m very good at measuring.”

“If you’d want to go out for coffee with me first.” Jack said and looked hopeful at the younger man.

“If I get to make the coffee.” Ianto said firmly, still, his voice was a bit shaky.

“So...you’ll...”

“Yes, I’d very much like to go out with you fully clothed, for now.”

 


End file.
